One Jealous Kunoichi (And One Oblivious Ninja)
by CrazyGeekyLove
Summary: Donnie gets a kiss... April gets jealous. But it takes a lot of thinking about it for her to admit it to herself. Future 2k12.
1. jealousy in the rec room

_**Note:** My assumption is that they will add in a later one episode love interest for Donatello in 2k12 just to add some April/Donnie drama. My guess for that love interest: that Jhanna blue alien chick they put in 2k3 (I never even watched 2k3, so correct me if I'm wrong)._

_So here is April with the crush for a change (though she's clearly trying to fight it)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me no owny._

* * *

_._

_._

**One Jealous Kunoichi... (And One Oblivious Ninja).**

.

.

.

The guys were excited as they gathered around Donnie back in the lair. April changed the channel, frustrated and trying to avoid all the turtles. She had been out on a mission with Casey earlier but knowing that alien girl was making eyes at Donnie elsewhere made her less than ideal company for her vigilante companion. She snapped at Casey several times and came back in a foul mood, pouting at Master Splinter before sitting in front of the TV and pulling her knees up, letting her arms wrap around herself, her back pressed hard against the couch.

It shouldn't really bother her that much. Donatello didn't complain when she had that date with Casey so she had no right to complain the moment anyone became interested in him. But it still niggled at the insides of her stomach and she blew out a huff of irritation.

"Way to go Donnie." Mikey clamped his older brother on the back. "She kissed you man!"

"Didn't see that one coming," Leo wore an amused smirk and patted his brother on the head before going toward April in front of them. Donnie swatted both of them away with the remnants of a blush tinting his face.

"I don't care what you guys say, that chick was crazy." Raph grunted and followed Leonardo.

So the girl kissed him. April was torn between being annoyed at learning that and being curious about it. She wondered how it felt, for the alien girl... and for Donnie as well. Did he like it? Should she ask him if he liked it?

_Duh April._ How stupid could she be? Of course he liked it. Why wouldn't he like it? Just because it was with some blue, alien with freakish long hair and not, you know, a redheaded kunoichi with a quick-wit and a knack for technology... April couldn't even remember the last time that she felt so jealous over something as petty as this. Oh, yes she could. That time that Donnie implied Karai was a better kunoichi than she was. She was feeling a bit petty and jealous then. But now it was even worse.

What would it have been like if she had been the one to kiss Donnie? She couldn't help herself from wondering even though she hadn't really thought about it before. Sure, it may have crossed her mind briefly but she shook the thought from her usually as soon as it entered in. They were friends. It wasn't feasible. I mean, sure they had a special connection and everything but that was it. It didn't have to be romantic... it was already special.

"You shoulda seen it Ape," Michelangelo dropped down beside her on the couch and was given such a hostile glare that he jumped to the other side of it giving her a cheesy, half-apologetic grin. "I mean the girl kicked major butt and then she just grabbed Donnie and planted one on him. I think she was confusing him for me, but still it was pretty awesome."

Raph flicked him in the side of his face as he went by them, pausing to acknowledge April too. "So what about you? You and Case discover anything?"

April's face burned. "Nope. Not a thing." Her insides squirmed. She didn't even dare look behind her to where Donnie was. She must have been positively radiating with all her jealousy right now. It was embarrassing and it wasn't fair! Ever since they'd met Donatello had treated her like she was something special and she viewed him the same way. Some other girl wasn't supposed to come in and see what she saw in Donnie even if it was some alien that needed to get back to her home planet!

Donnie was standing behind her now, she could feel him, approaching apprehensively, questioning even. He could read her pretty well... was he able to tell...? Because she'd been out with Casey and he probably thought she was happier with that arrangement. She thought she had been but now she knew for sure that wasn't the case. Hesitantly she glanced up, there was a goofy expression on his face. "Well it's okay, we managed to get Jhanna back to her planet safely, so you know, all in a day's work."

She knew that expression. That _lovesick_ expression and it only ticked her off even more. She didn't want to see him like that. _Just not about somebody else_, that little voice in her head told her.

"Yeah, it's hard work to be a hero," Mikey put in, "Kissing alien broads and all that." April glared the glare of death at him again and he scrambled even further on the edge of the couch until he was falling off. He got up, dusted himself off and tried to save face. "Well, I'll be going now. See ya guys."

The living space had cleared out pretty quickly. Everyone else had seemingly picked up on the hint from April except for poor oblivious Donnie, still hanging around. Donatello sat down in Mikey's place, giving a small smile to April. "We really could have used the backup tonight," he told her earnestly. It wasn't as easy as they were making it out to be clearly.

"Oh really?" She snapped, turning her head to him. "What could have you used me for? Kissing techniques? A lookout? Someone to help your new girlfriend into her spaceship?"

Donnie was clearly affronted. He hadn't expected that reaction from April. He recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "Are you okay? April?" He said gently, a hand reaching out toward her tentatively that she chose to ignore.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, getting up. She was lying. She was probably going to spend all night staring at the ceiling and wondering why she just couldn't get over the thought of her turtle friend with a romantic entanglement with an alien. "I just had a boring night, that was all. Casey led us the wrong way and by the time we got to the place all the files were already gone."

"Oh." Donnie replied quietly. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just really want to go to sleep Donnie." She wanted to get away from him because it hurt too much to dwell on it. And she didn't want to be hurt and she didn't want to be jealous and she didn't want to be acting ridiculous like this as if she had no control over her emotions. She didn't own Donatello. She didn't own any of the turtles and it wasn't fair of her to act as if she did.

"Okay."

She started off toward the room she stayed in but suddenly stopped herself and pivoted back toward him. It was going to haunt her forever if she didn't ask. "What was it like?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss. What was it like?"

"Oh." For a second she didn't want him to answer, like she didn't want to know. "Uh, I don't know. Alright? I didn't get much say in it."

"Would you have kissed her? If you had to make the first move?"

He sounded confused. "Probably not. I just didn't think I was her type. I mean how could I be?"

She was being selfish, she could see that now. And childish... it was wrong. A pang struck her heart. "How could you not be? Any girl would be lucky to even have half a chance with a guy as great as you." And she was that any girl.

He blushed. "Thanks April."

"No problem." It was true. And now she rocked on her feet, awkward with heat rising up her neck for the first time ever around her mutant friend. It was like a huge chasm had opened up between them, in just the few feet that they were apart. It hit her that she had feelings for him and now it wasn't ever going to go back to how it was. "I'll um, be going to bed." She gave a swift nod and turned away from him wishing the ground would swallow her up (but then she probably still wouldn't be free from the embarrassment then as he'd jump right in to save her). Going to bed to have a restless night thinking about what it might have been like if she'd been bold enough to make the first move on Donnie? Most certainly.

Suddenly her "special" relationship with the turtle just didn't cut it any more. This changed everything.

.

.

.


	2. jealousy in the dojo

_**Note: **I was inspired, big thanks to **SleepingSeeker** who added extra awesomeness as she does.  
_

* * *

_._

_._

**One Jealous Kunoichi... (And One Oblivious Ninja).**

.

.

.

She just wanted to punch and punch and punch and punch... was this what Raph felt like? _No, no, no_ - she was not just comparing herself to Raph. April shuddered at the thought of having that much in common with the hothead. While he was her friend he was still not the exemplar of cool, calm and collected and that was what she usually thought of herself to be.

So why was it bothering her that much? The way that Donnie hummed when he came into the dojo that morning (an upbeat hum) really set her off. He'd paired up to spar with Michelangelo and she spied them from the other side of the dojo, taking out her frustrations on an unsuspecting punching bag. A couple of times she even pictured the blue girl in the place of the bag. What was happening to her? Everything should have gone back to normal the next day, no more thought about that kiss and the girl the turtles would probably never see again. It was nothing to get worked up over. It was stupid, really.

She hadn't exactly slept much the night before, not that she was obsessing over what had happened with Donnie, but she just couldn't settle in and drift off. Despite her restless night, she was ready to face the new day now. At least she had been until Donnie came in grinning like the Cheshire cat and humming that happy tune. It had dawned on her at that moment that he was still very much affected by the alien visitor and he'd probably had a good night's sleep full of pleasant dreams about the kiss. She smacked her hand against her forehead in frustration. _Not that it mattered! Not at all!_

"We shall begin now, Miss O'Neil."

April jumped. She almost hadn't noticed Master Splinter there, waiting for her patiently while she punched and kept a steady eye on the turtle in purple. Donatello was being taunted by his younger brother and only swung his bo half-heartedly in response. Splinter didn't bat an eyelid at their antics, he was far too focused on her. It was unnerving.

"Sensei." April came over and bowed before Splinter, feeling sheepish for her distracted state, her tessen in her hand behind her.

A glimmer of amusement flashed through his amber eyes. "Are you ready then?"

"Hai Sensei." She gave a firm nod and then caught sight of Donatello again out of the corner of her eye. He was swiping at Mikey who was making a 'kissy face' and dancing well out of his brother's reach. His face was flushed but he was smiling. Splinter's voice caught her attention back to the space in front of her.

"Then you will attack. I will block. HAJIME!"

April rushed at him bringing forth her tessen and slicing it at him. He shot out a lightning fast paw and grabbed her wrist and plucked the fan right out of her hand. She let out a yelp of surprise.

"You are distracted, that is never wise Miss O'Neil."

He handed her back her weapon calmly. April her tessen from him; face burning with shame. She tried to shrug it off and attack again. This time when she charged toward him he tripped her with his stick and then pulled it back again rapidly; straightening up to stand as if waiting mildly for a bus. She got to her feet, thoroughly humiliated at being so easily beaten. She really hoped the guys hadn't noticed her epic fail; especially not Donatello. She swallowed at the lump in her throat. And risked a glance around the dojo.

She hadn't needed to worry so much about it. Mikey was far too preoccupied with teasing Donnie and now Raph had gotten in on the action too. The older brother of the two was blocking Donnie off from retreating, allowing Mikey to keep up with his taunts and surely getting a taunt or two in of his own. They probably wouldn't even notice right now if she mutated into a giant tessen-wielding giraffe.

"I have heard," Master Splinter began slowly; watching as her focus fell once more on him; standing back from her regally, "that it helps to voice your frustrations." It was an offer, but so disguised that she could easily reject it without further awkwardness ensuing. She appreciated that. He always seemed to know exactly how to make you want to open up without pressuring you too much.

She exhaled, pulled at her ponytail and huffed out another breath, hands going to her knees to regain her cool. She thought it over before she straightened up her body. Should she? It wasn't anything she wanted to speak aloud because it was so petty really. She wouldn't want Splinter to think less of her for having such a negative emotion as jealousy. Especially when it involved one of his sons.

"Oh you know," she attempted to sound casual, "it's nothing really."

"Perhaps you will have to enlighten me on why 'nothing' is causing you to lose your concentration so easily." His voice was a bit sharper as his eyes bore into her, willing her to be honest with him; with herself.

He had her there. She shrugged. "I don't know, Sensei." Her gaze went to Donnie again who was now being pummeled by both Mikey and Raph, crying out for surrender.

"How is Mister Jones faring? I have to say, I haven't had much chance to speak to him in some time. Every time he comes by one of my sons seem to need him for something," the old rat smirked, eyes glittering.

He didn't mean any harm by the comment but April immediately tensed. In some way he'd hit a nerve. A guilty nerve. Although she knew that Donnie had that little crush on her since the moment they first spoke, she hadn't given it a second thought when Casey came along. And she'd taken an initial interest in him at the time. And she hadn't thought that it was complicated back then because she hadn't taken Donnie seriously... not really. Why had it been so easy to brush off his feelings? A wave of shame coated her heart. She really was a thoughtless, brat, wasn't she? Why hadn't she ever considered how it might have felt from his point of view; seeing her with Casey and openly pursuing him? God, it must have _crushed_ him. April felt her cheeks grow red.

She'd taken him for granted. That's why. It was just the way he acted around her, it was normal and it was so slight that it was easy to ignore completely... the way that he would start babbling after staring at her for too long, or the way his cheeks would flush when she hugged him or even the way that he would hide the screensaver of her he had on his computer (as if in all this time she wouldn't have discovered it by now). Then there was how he had cute terms of endearment for her that he rarely used to her face but she'd heard a few times indirectly when he was around his brothers. Sometimes it even made her mad, hearing him talk about her like that.

But now all of that sweet attention . . . the innocent intense interest in her . . . had faded away. She was noticing it less and less and now that she realized this she found it bothering her. Deeply. The alien girl was just the catalyst for what she should have noticed earlier. Was Donnie well and truly over her? Was she even his screensaver anymore? And why did it matter so much to her?

But the reason she felt guilty at the mention of Casey was because this was when all of it started... and Donnie probably got the indication that he had no chance with her and that Casey did. Truthfully April didn't do much to stop him from reading that into the situation. She hadn't given it much thought at all. He would act bothered by Casey and she knew he bottled it all up inside but she'd said nothing. She pretended it wasn't happening. He was just so easy to take for granted. And that's exactly what she did, she thought glumly. And now she wished she could turn back the clock and change it.

"He's fine," she replied tersely to answer Splinter's question.

"And everything is well between the two of you?" Splinter had mild interest in his voice.

He was really barking up the wrong tree with that one. "It's great." She and Casey were friends now. On-again, off-again friends (he still struck a nerve with her every other encounter) but strangely enough she hadn't even been bothered about her usual rows with Casey ever since Jhanna came into the picture a week ago.

"And you are healthy?"

He was going to keep going with this and April knew Master Splinter, he didn't stop until he got results. That's what made him such a good Sensei. He never did it in an intrusive way but it made her uncomfortable all the same.

"It's just, have you ever felt like you've been given up on?"

"I can't say I have." He told her and her face fell. "But trust me, Miss O'Neil, my sons will never give up on you." Relief washed over her. He was right. She was worrying for nothing. "And between the two of us, you are much prettier than the alien Jhanna," he added, eyes twinkling.

She blushed. He saw right through her. She should have known. "Thank you Sensei."

"You are dismissed April-chan."

She smiled and walked toward the other side of the dojo, Donnie was now being helped up by his brothers and while he was pulling up on Raph's hand, Mikey swept his foot under Donnie's and he fell back on his shell again. Guffaws and giggles came from the boys and they walked off leaving Donnie there, pathetically on his shell. April stood over him and gave him a small wave.

"Hey April." He gave a shy wave back, still flat on the ground.

"C'mon you," she told him and reached out both hands, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet with all her strength. Splinter was right, as usual. The bond between her and Donnie went beyond passing crushes on vigilantes and alien combat chicks. It was stronger than all that and she should be confident about it. Donnie exchanged her smile and she kept hold of his hand with the two of hers. Her thumbs lightly brushed over his fingers.

"I'm sorry Donnie."

Confusion seeped into his expression. A soft frown puckered his brow. "W-why?"

"I was jealous, of you and Jhanna, instead of being happy for you," her eyes fell to the ground. "So I owe you an apology."

"That's okay April," he paused for half a beat, then added softly, "You never need to apologize with me."

"Great." She grinned again and patted his hand a couple of times before half-skipping out of the dojo.

A couple of seconds passed before what she'd said had registered with him. His chocolate eyes widened to circles. "Wait... she was jealous?" he asked the empty dojo.

Three, two, one...

He jumped up in the air in jubilation. "_Wahoo_!"

.

.

.


End file.
